A Night with Sakura sake
by Byakuya-Renji
Summary: Renji and Byakuya feel the same way about each other, what will happen when they both know about it...Rated M for a reason
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was like any normal day at squad six both Byakuya and Renji were working and it was silent but what they didn't know was they were on the other persons mind. You couldn't tell that Byakuya was thinking about th e red head next to him it just looked like he was working his ass off like always unlike Renji which had been looking at the same piece of paper for three hours, you could tell he had something on his mind but what, no one knew.

It had just been there break and Byakuya went to his quarters for his tea so Renji took advantage of being in the room alone, he always brought his IPod with him but was not allowed to play it for two reasons, 1st he has it two loud and Byakuya can hear the music and he doesn't like it. 2nd he starts to sing along to the words and some of the song he has the lyrics should just not be repeated. Renji put his IPod on shuffle and Taio Cruz- Break your heart came on and as always he had it two loud and started singing. Byakuya had finished his tea and was on his way back to the office, he open the door to find Renji Singing it's not that he hated Renji singing he quite liked it, it was the song he was singing.

"Now listen to me baby"

"_I will always listen to you_" Byakuya found himself answering each line of the song Renji sang in his head off course.

"Before I love and leave you"

"_Love me please, don't leave me_"

"They call me heart breaker"

"_Who calls you that_?"

"I don't wanna deceive you"

"_You won't deceive me_"

"If you fall for me"

"_I already have Renji_"

"I'm not easy to please"

"_We will see about that_"

"I'm might tear you apart"

"_You will not hurt me_"

"Told you from the start, baby from the start"

"_You never told me anything Renji_"

"I'm only gonna break break your break break your heart"

Byakuya couldn't find any words to fit that line he hoped Renji would never break his heart buy the time he had looked back at Renji he was singing some other lines.

"There's no point trying to hide it"

"_I don't want to hide it_"

"No point trying to evade it"

"_Evade, why would I do that"_

"I know I got a problem"

"_Problem?_"

"Problem with misbehaving" That last line made Byakuya think back to that dream he had of himself and Renji in his office doing things that was not suitable for him to ever mention to anyone, whilst Byakuya was in his own little world Renji had stopped because he had just noticed Byakuya in the door way.

"Captain...I'm sorry" Byakuya snapped out of his day dream when Renji said captain.

"It's ok Renji you are quite a good singer please continue"

"Arr well ya now captain I don't really like people listening when I sing so it's ok"

"Well ok then"

"Hey captain if ya not doing anything you wanna come drinking with us tonight"

"No thank you Renji"

"Oh.. ok then"

That was all that was said on the matter they both got back to work and this time they did some work. The clock on Renji desk was flashing 12.30 so that means LUNCH Renji favourite part of the day. Byakuya could see the look on Renji face.

"Renji you may go for lunch"

"Thanks Captain" Renji was out of the door faster than Shunsui would run after Nanao. Byakuya being Byakuya he stayed in but he started thinking of Renji now he is gone, mad that he can't control himself he decides to take a walk to is favourite sakura tree, Byakuya sits beside the tree and started to drift in to a peaceful sleep, and not to his knowing he sleeps his lunch away as the tree was just outside the squad when Renji came back he saw him so he approached his sleeping captain. _ARRR He is so cute and peaceful there I can't wake him_, so Renji left he and got back to work, one hour passed and Byakuya finally woke up he walked back to his office like nothing had happened.

"I am sorry I am late Renji"

"You looked so cute and peaceful I just couldn't wake you" He gave Byakuya a small smile.

"Renji if you knew I would be late why didn't you wake me" Byakuya said in a cold stern voice

"But captain you have been so...different lately...are you ok?" Renji said in a worried voice

"I am fine Renji" Byakuya said and sat down at his desk to do his work. _Why is he lying to me I know something is bothering him._ But Renji said nothing and a few more boring hour of this boring day passed and it was only 4 o'clock. _Right this is now or never I will just ask him what's up and take the punishment. _Renji walked over to Byakuya's desk and stud in front of it for a few minutes before Byakuya looked up.

"Renji do you want something"

"Well...Well captain I can tell that something is bothering you" Renji had a look in his eyes Byakuya knew what that look was, it was the I am not going until you tell me look. _I can't tell him what is really on my mind what if he says no_ Byakuya thought to himself.

"Renji it's nothing just the paper work is getting to me that's all" This time Renji could see a look in Byakuya's eyes but he had never seen that look before.

"Captain don't lie to me I know something is wrong and it's not paper work, TELL ME NOW" Renji yelled at him and slammed his hands on the desk.

"Renji get back to work NOW" _I want to tell you I just can't I'm sorry _Renji's eyes widened in shock he had never heard Byakuya shout before and it was a little scary. Renji was a little pissed off that he was just told off but he did tell his captain to do something so he though he deserved it.

"Whatever, I was only trying to help" Renji said in an angry voice. There was awkward silence for the rest of the day and all Renji could do was look at the clock waiting for it to hit five so he could go home.

"Renji you can go home now" Byakuya said without even looking up, he didn't like Renji just sat there looking at the time go by.

"But captain I still have 45 minutes left"

"Renji just go I know you want to"

"If it's ok with you sir"

"Yes it's ok if it wasn't I wouldn't have said it you should know that I never say thing I don't mean by now Renji"

"Thanks captain... Ya know you can be nice when you want to" and with that said Renji was out of the door.

"Thank you Renji... for everything" Byakuya said to the empty office, with a small smile on his face, but what he didn't know was that Renji was outside the door and heard what he said.

"Thanks you too captain" Renji smiled and walked away to meet the others for a drink but he didn't feel like he always felt when he went drinking he felt kinda bad for leaving Byakuya all alone to do the rest of the paper work that was his anyway.

Renji had met up with Matsumoto, Kira, Hisagi and Shunsui but when he got to the bar he didn't feel like drinking but he got a drink anyway. He sat by the bar not at a table that the others were at.

Renji really wasn't having fun like normal, all he could think about is Byakuya. _Is it even right for me to be thinking about him like this?_

"Renji, get out of your little world and come drink with us" Hisagi said with spitting sake in his face at the same time. _So that's why you don't talk with a mouthful of sake._

"Yeh coming" Renji sighed and moved from the bar to a table more near them.

"Arr Renji why the long face" Shunsui said sitting down next to him.

"Sorry Captain, it's just ..." Renji sighed and let his head fall to the table with a bang.

"Looks like some needs a drink, it's the new Sakura sake try it" He handed Renji a cup and Renji just stared in to it thinking about that day he saw Byakuya under a sakura tree, then downed the cup in one.

"Sorry guys I going don't feel good"

"ARRR RENJI LET MUMMY FIX IT" Matsumoto yelled at him even though he was only next to her, she has drunk far too much already but he knew that wasn't going to stop her, and she had already grabbed him and wasn't showing any signs of letting go.

"Stop it matsumoto just let me go" Matsumoto slid of him in to a hype on the floor and watched Renji walk out.

"What's up with him, you would think someone died... no one died did they" Kira said trying to remember if he was told of any friends deaths.

"None died he is in love" Shunsui smirked.

"IN LOVE" Kira, Hisagi and Matsumoto said at the same time

"Yeh can't you tell, he's not drinking he is always down and anytime you mention flowers he goes of in to his little world, He's in love"

"ARR who with"

"I am afraid I don't know that part yet but I am guessing it's someone out of his league because Renji has always been able to get a girl if he wanted her"

"Yeh your right I wonder who it's is" Kira looked at Hisagi and both grew smiles bigger that gins

"Its gota be Yoruichi"

"What makes you think it's her"

"Well she is the only real women that Renji couldn't get, have you seen her..." Hisagi was cut short by a punch from matsumoto.

"Are you saying that I am not a real woman" Matsumoto yelled at them if she wasn't being hold back by Shunsui the boys would have lost something that they would have wanted to keep.

"I think that's enough for tonight you too better go home before she rips your heart out of your ass"

"Yes Captain" The two boys ran off home

Shunsui carried Matsumoto over his shoulder not bridle style because that is how stories start and his little Nanao-chan would not be happy. He got to squad ten where Histsugaya was doing paper work just like he thought he would be.

"I have something of yours"

"If its candy tell Ukitake I don't want any more I have enough" He blurted out without ever looking at Shunsui in the door with Matsumoto.

"Well it's not candy but she is sweet" Shunsui said in a sarcastic voice.

"What?... Oh she is not mine" He looked up only to look back down

The three of them talked for a while then Shunsui left them alone, not that he thought anything would happen he just was bored of Ice-block junior talking about paper work.

Back at squad six Byakuya was sat at his desk brooding over paper work that he said he would do for Renji, he has been saying yes to Renji a lot lately, which he is now regretting. Byakuya might seem like he always working but even he likes to relax every now and then.

Renji was on his way back to squad six when he decided to take a walk first, with is iPod on shuffle and the song that had poped up was _Homeland (main title)_ it was of this movie that Rukia made him watch called Spirit all he knew it was about this talking horse, but he did like the sound track it was peaceful and calming and all instrumental but mainly because it reminded him of the songs Byakuya sometimes plays in their office. Before he knew it he was outside squad six so he walked in down the right corridor and stud outside Byakuya office, _He's still here at this hour. _Before he walked in he turned off his iPod and put it in his pocket he knew Byakuya didn't like it, for reasons Renji did not know.

"Come in Renji" Renji jumped on the other side of the door he didn't even knock

"Yes Captain" Renji opened the door and walked in slowly

"Why are you here Renji I thought I said you could go" Byakuya looked at him but this time his eye were not cold and distance they had just a little bit of hunger and need in them, Renji was a little scared of the look and took a little longer to answers than he should of.

"Renji I asked you a question"

"Yes you said I could go but I..I don't know I just don't fancy leaving yet that's all" _Great he will have click on now, well if he says no I might as well go down knowing that I wasn't scared of telling him. _

"Is that so" Byakuya stud up and walked around his desk and sat on the leaned on the front of it.

"Is there something you want to tell me Renji"

_Oh now he's got it, I am so dead now _

"No Captain there is not, I will go if you would like to be alone" Renji stared to leave and at the thought of being alone Byakuya did something that even shocked him, he grabbed Renji arm and pulled him back they where only centermeaters apart.

"Don't go Please"

"Captain..."

Byakuya leaned forwards to close the gap between them and locked lips with Renji in a passionate kiss,

Renji's eyes widened and he tried to wriggle away from the kiss, but Byakuya had him in a vicelike grip and the hilt of his zanpakutou was digging uncomfortably into his thigh…

…At least, he hoped it was his zanpakutou hilt.

When Renji broke the kiss for air he was as red as his hair, he had just kissed the man of his dreams, well the man of his dreams had just kissed him_. He feels the same does he love me or is he just playing with me_

"Captain don't mess with me, if you don't feeling the same way it's not right to mess with peoples feeling" Renji said and then realised he had just given his Captain orders

"Renji... I do"

"You do what?"

"I do feel the same way. I was just scared of you saying no I can lose another person I love, my heart can't take it"

"Byakuya" Renji said sadly he felt sorry for all the pain he had been through.

"I won't leave you, no matter what... Oh and..C..Captain"

"Yes"

"Captain that better be your zanpakutou" Renji said with a big smirk on his face

"Grab it and find out" Byakuya whispered to him with a little smirk and Renji went week at the knees. _Should I grab it or not... _He thought to himself_. _Renji found the courage to move his hand from beside him to the object that was digging in to thigh and slowly wrapped his hand ground it.

"ARHHH" Byakuya moaned at the hand wrapping around his hardening member.

"N.. NO, th.. that's not y.. your zanpakutou" Renji stuttered as he now knows what he is grabbing hold of, and yet he can find it in himself to let go. Renji started to move his hand in an up and down motion slowly.

"ARHH.. Ren..ji feels so good.." Byakuya moaned again he had completely forgotten they were in his office, it was late at night so there was likely no one around but still anyone that was there or need him could just walk in, but he didn't seem to give a damn about that Renji was giving him the best feeling he has had in a long time and he doesn't plan on stopping him anytime soon.

Byakuya pressed his lips against his Lieutenant's and delighted in the shiver that ran through the redhead as he responded and opened his mouth give Byakuya the permission he so badly wanted. They fought for dominance but Renji soon gave in with a low whimper as he was pressed against the desk. Byakuya growled as he pulled away to breath but then thought better of it and attacked the strong column that was presented to him as Renji's head was thrown back stretching the muscles in his neck. That temptation was far too great so dark haired man latched his mouth on to the skin and preceded to mark every little inch he could. Renji couldn't control his hips when Byakuya bit down on his neck, he thrust up and groaned but Byakuya's weight was still pinning him down not that he was complaining or anything he just couldn't thrust up as hard as he would like too.

Byakuya quickly stripped Renji of his uniform, he then left Renji's sight and locked the door as he wanted no interruptions. When he returned into Renji's line of sight he was naked. The redhead whimpered at the gorgeous sight presented to him. His Captain was like a statue carved out of marble, every muscle was defined and ripped, he gracefully leapt onto his Lieutenant saddling his hips.

"Now Renji I am going to teach you a few things."

"Like what Captain?"

"You shall see."

Byakuya then proceed to tie Renji's hands together and pin them above his head.


	2. Chapter 2

Byakuya then proceed to tie Renji's hands together and pin them above his head. He then produced a tube and coated his fingers with clear liquid, whilst he distracted his Lieutenant by captured those pale but firm lips and proceeded to attack him. While Renji was fully distracted Byakuya slid one slick finger into his entrance and smirked when he heard the whimper that escaped.

With gentle care that he rarely showed the Captain prepared Renji with his long, slender fingers. Once Renji was pushing his hips back onto said fingers he withdrew them and smiled at the disappointed whine the redhead gave him.

"Now, now Renji just have a little patience."

"I don't fucking have any left!"

"Hmm trust you to use that word when it's exactly what I am about to do to you."

Without pausing to see how Renji had taken his last comment Byakuya settled himself between Renji's legs and allowed the pale limbs to wrap themselves around his waist. With one powerful thrust of his hips Byakuya fully seated himself in his Lieutenant. Renji's back arched off the desk and he let out a low growl having not expected his Captain to do that all in one move. He was all for cursing at Byakuya when the dark haired male began to thrust his hips making sure to angle so that spot was hit inside Renji. The result effect was deep nail marks down his back and a rather loud scream from the male beneath him. The rhythm that was set was fast and hard, the wood creaking underneath them rather alarmingly but neither noticed. It didn't take long for Renji to be arching his back and coming all over his stomach and Byakuya. The Captain made sure to bite down on Renji's neck as he came due to the inner walls tightening impossibly around him when the redhead lost control. The bite was to stifle any noise and to leave an unmistakable mark showing everyone Renji belonged to someone. Not that he was possessive or anything.

While Renji was regaining his whit Byakuya had managed to redress them both and inspect any damage done, the result was he would need a new desk.

"You broke my desk" He said in a quite low tone

"ME... I broke your desk if I do not recall you were on top, fucking me" Renji snarled

"Well you were to heavy then"

"You are mean." Renji said shutting his eyes remembering what had just happened.

Byakuya gave a low chuckle. "You haven't seen how mean I can really be." His voice was light and almost playful. Renji opened his eyes suddenly and looked up.

"Is that a threat or a promise?" he asked, a smile on his face.

His captain looked back at him and raised an eyebrow.

"Would you like to find out?"

Renji got off the desk walked over to his new lover and wrapped his arms around him.

"Yes I would"

"Well would you have dinner with me tonight Renji?" Byakuya said turning around so he could put his head on Renji's shoulder.

"Yeh I would love to" They stayed like that for a while then Byakuya looked at the clock it was 8 o'clock and Byakuya's maids have dinner at eight thirty.

"Renji is it ok with you if we go for dinner now"

"Yeh sure why? what did you think would be wrong"

"Well you are ... a mess and I thought you might like to take a shower"

"Oh yeh well if it's ok with you could I have a shower after dinner"

"Yes lets go then"

The two males set off to the Kuchiki manor they walked a fear distance apart not to drag intonation to them, but both of them wanted to walk touch the other hold each other's hand have shoulder to shoulder, but they knew they couldn't. They got to the Kuchiki manor and Byakuya opened the door only to get greeted by his maids. Renji just stud there with his mouth open as his eyes scanned the place it was so big and it was only the hall.

"Renji do come in" Renji slowly came in still in shock he had never been in the Kuchiki manor before, Rukia had told him it was big but he never thought she meant this big. Byakuya led him to the dining table which was big enough for thirty people to sit around.

"Take a seat Renji" Renji looked around trying to think where to sit

"Where?" Byakuya laughed a little the look on Renji face was so cute he looked so puzzled

"Where ever you like Renji"

"Where are you sitting"

"I will sit next to you" That was Renji needed to here he didn't want to sit away from Byakuya so he just pulled the nearest seat out and sat down. Byakuya sat down next to him as the chef came out to ask what they wanted.

"Master what would you be having tonight"

"I might go with the curry I haven't had that in a while" Byakuya said then looking at Renji

"Renji what do you want"

"What do you have" Renji asked

"We have anything you like sir"

"ARRR well I don't know.. Anything"

"Renji you have to pick something"

"Well I have never been asked what I would like I just get told and there is no menu"

"Renji this is my house not a restaurant we don't have a menu" Byakuya said with a smile

"OK well can I have a burger then...Please"

"Thank you sir they will be ready shortly"

The two men where left in the room alone.

"Captain I didn't know you liked spicy food"

"There is a lot of thing you don't know about me Renji, and its Byakuya when we are alone"

"Ok By..Byakuya" That was the first time Renji said his captains name and he liked it.

"Ca..Byakuya will you tell me"

"Tell you what"

"Some of the things I don't know"

"Yes I will but later Renji, I want to know more about you"

"Well I am Renji Abarai; I am Six foot Two and the Lieutenant of squad six"

"Renji I meant thing I don't know"

"Like that I want to top you!" Renji went as red as his hair, he had just realised what he had just said.

"Well well that's more like it, but you will have to earn the right to top me boy" Byakuya said in his tuned on voice.

"Renji felt himself going hard at those words, Byakuya had just told him that he might have a change at topping him and that was the best news Renji had ever gotten.

"Master your meal is ready"

Two very big and expensive looking meals were placed on the table, and Renji started to stare he had never seen meals like this before, His burger looked like it was for four it was as big as his head.

"I don't even think I will be able to eat all of that"

"It's ok Renji, only eat as much as you want"

"Yeh but I don't wanna waste it"

"It's ok Renji really"

The two men were finished eating and were talking about the most random of things, until Byakuya just stud up.

"What's wrong Byakuya?"

"Well if you are done I would like to shower now"

"Oh yeh that would be great, hey I wonder if you have a shower as big as this room2 Renji was joking of course.

"Well it's not that big but we used to" Renji just stopped and looked at Byakuya he looked like a fish with his mouth opening and closing.

"Renji you are not a koi close your mouth"

"Yes captain" Renji got a glare it wasn't the famous death glare it was more of a _don't sulk_ glare

Byakuya leads Renji in to his master shower it's the biggest one so they wouldn't get cramped, but even fifteen people wouldn't get cramped in there. They walked in and Renji started looking around whiles Byakuya started to undress layer by layer and was naked by the time Renji had done a lap of the shower room. Renji eyes met Byakuya naked body and he blushed a little.

"There is no need to be shy Renji we have both seen it before" Byakuya encouraged Renji to undress and was victorious. Byakuya gave Renji a look over which made Renji blush even darker.

"Byakuya stop staring at me"

"Why you look so beautiful" Renji had never been called beautiful hot maybe but never beautiful.

Byakuya looked away from Renji and walked in to the shower with Renji not far behind him; Renji found a seat and sat on it. Watching as the hot water was ran down Byakuya wet naked body, Renji started to go hard just thinking about but he couldn't suppress a moan when Byakuya through his head back and started following the water from his chest downwards with his hand.

"Renji are you just going to stare at me or are you coming under"

"I am going to stare for a little longer" Byakuya laughed and smiled and Renji replay he lifted his head to find Renji had stud up and was a little closer to him, but the look on his face was different.

"Hey Byakuya... Ya know mine is bigger than yours" Renji said with a smirk he had finally found something that he had beaten Byakuya with. Byakuya looked down and was conformed Renji was indeed bigger than him, not that he minded much he just hated to lose no matter what it was.

"Fuck you Renji" Byakuya said under his breath but Renji heard him he walked over to Byakuya wrapped his arms around him, the hot water was not running over both of them

"Yes Please" Renji said sarcastically

Byakuya leaned back in to Renji's embrace only to feel a hardening member pressing in to him.

"So you weren't joking about the yes please"_. _So Byakuya turned around and kissed Renji's chest before going to his knees in front of him.

"What..Are you doing?"

"I don't want to hurt you, so I thought this way would be better" Byakuya wrapped his hand around Renji fully hardened member and got a little moan from it, but as soon as he started to lick at the head Renji through his head back and moaned deeply, the faster and deeper Byakuya did him the louder Renji would get. Renji placed his hand on Byakuya head, and to Byakuya's amazement he didn't once push him further on to him just gently brushing his fingers through his hair. Byakuya felt Renji tense up and he knew what was going to happen.

"Byakuya I am gonna..."

"Let it all out I want to taste you Renji" Those words pushed Renji over the edge and he empted all his salty liquid in Byakuya mouth. Byakuya swallowed it all and lick the drops left of the head before standing up.

"You taste great an..." He was cut short by Renji licking his lips and kissing him hard. They were kissing longer that they each thought wondering if they should brake for some air. Byakuya broke the kiss and looked at Renji with emotion filling his eyes.

"I love you Renji, you do know that don't you"

"Well I do know and I love you too Byakuya"

"We should get out all the hot water will be gone"

"Yeh your right" Byakuya stepped out of the shower and Renji followed he grabbed a big towel and put it around himself but held it open as if inviting Renji to join him, and Renji did they stud hugging in his shower room for at least five minutes. When Byakuya let the towel slip down off Renji and then he threw it at him and was gone in to his bedroom. Renji lifted the towel off his face and followed only to get welcomed by a newly smelling Byakuya with his blue silk boxers on now_. He smells like sakura's _Renji thought to himself. Byakuya threw a clean pair of boxers at him and they landed at same way the towel did.

"What is it with throwing things at me today?"

"Sorry Renji.. I don't know if they will fit you"

"They will be ok, I am not that fat"

"I didn't mean it like that" Byakuya said looking a little sad thinking he had upset Renji.

"I know you didn't, come here" Renji held out his arms and Byakuya walked in to his embrace. _We have been hugging a lot lately _Byakuya thought to himself.

They both were all ready and got in to bed Renji was laying on his back falling to sleep when Byakuya moved and placed his head on Renji's shoulder and his hand on Renji's chest, Renji was ok with the closeness and wrapped his right arm around Byakuya and placed his left hand on Byakuya's that was on his chest. It wasn't long before they both fell asleep looking forward to what tomorrow would bring them.


	3. Chapter 3

The next Morning Renji woke up to an empty bed and went to look for Byakuya. The Kuchiki manor was big but it was easy to find Byakuya, Renji just followed Byakuya's spiritual pressure and it led him to a door he opened it slowly and was greeted by the smell of cherries, and the sound of running water. Renji walked in slowly and saw a very wet and warm Byakuya with his hair gleaming with water droplets, soap was running down his creamy skin and defined muscles and he had one powerful thigh leaning against the side of the bath, he turned around and gave Renji a dark look from his heated eyes that dared Renji to join him. Renji approaches Byakuya and sat down in front of the bath.

"Renji do you care to join me" Byakuya smiled at Renji

"Well I'm ok here" Renji said laying one arm in the bath and stocking the water. He knew if he got in the bath he would be hard within seconds. Byakuya placed his wet hand over Renji's which made him look up, they both just stared at each other for a while. Byakuya let Renji's hand slip out from under his. Renji didn't want to lose Byakuya touch so he moved so he was kneeling and stroked his hand up from Byakuya's hip to his chest and placed it over Byakuya heart, Renji could feel it beat and pressed harder down. Byakuya had finished his bath a long time ago but since Renji didn't seem to want to let go he wasn't going anywhere.

"Renji, there is a captains meeting soon I can't be late" Renji took the hint and let Byakuya go, but not leaving the bathroom he just moved to one side and picked up the towel. Byakuya looked around to find that his towel had been stolen by Renji. Renji held out the towel waiting for Byakuya to stand up so he could wrap him up in it.

"Captain, are you getting up or will I have to pick you up" Renji smirked he kinda like the sound of picking a wet naked and flustered Byakuya up, but Byakuya just stud up. _Ruining my fun _Renji thought to himself. Renji looked at Byakuya wet naked form stud up in the bath waiting for him to wrap him up, but all he could do was look, which led his eyes to one place all the time.

"Renji I am waiting" Byakuya held his arms out, he knew Renji wanted to pick him up so he might as well lift him out. It was the best Byakuya was going to give him. Renji through the towel over his shoulder and grabbed Byakuya, which turned in to a hug more than lifting him out.

"Renji we don't have all day lift me out or I am getting out by myself"

"Ok Captain" Renji lifted Byakuya out placed him next down in front on himself then wrapped him up in the towel.

"All done" Renji said, but he said it like you would say it to a baby which made Byakuya frown a little.

"Renji I am not a baby"

"Yeh I know captain but you are my baby boy"

"Renji how am I your baby boy you are not my father, well I do hope not" Byakuya was confused by what Renji said and his face showed it all.

"Why would you not like me to be your father" Renji pouted and gave Byakuya the puppy eyes

"No.. It's not that, I think you would be a wonderful father, but you couldn't be my father for two reasons. 1st I am older than you and 2nd Father and son do not fuck each other.

"Ok you have a good point there" Renji just laughed

"I should get ready its almost time for the captains meeting I have never been late and I do not plan to start now". Byakuya walked out of the bathroom and in to his bedroom and started to get dressed. Renji climbed back in to bed and watched Byakuya getting dressed.

"Are you not coming to work today Renji" Byakuya said a little worried for the red heads health.

"Yeh, I don't start as early as you, so I might as well enjoy the show" Renji gave him a look that was filled with hunger and Byakuya knew if he didn't get out of the room now he would be back in that bed.

Byakuya had finally got to his meeting and wasn't late, he wasn't the first there like always but that didn't seem to bother him today. All the captains got in to line and the head captain started to speak.

"This meeting is a request meeting if there is anything you would like to request, you should speak up now" The old man yelled. It had been a couple of minutes and he was about to speak again until Byakuya finally spoke up.

"I have something to request" Byakuya said calmly he knew he would be ask why he needed a new desk and he wasn't going to tell them, that he fucked Renji through it.

"Yeh captain Kuchiki what is it"

"Well I do need a new desk my old one seem to be falling apart"

"Ok and why is that Captain Kuchiki"

"Armm well I do not know" Byakuya said whilst blushing a little.

"Well we will get you a new desk, anyone else" No one answered, so he carried on.

"Captain Kuchiki and his vice Captain will go to the real world to monitor the hollows, a gate will be opened for you at 5.00. You are all dismissed" Byakuya made his way back to squad six and then to his office where he found Renji working.

"Renji we have a mission in the real world at 5.00" He said whilst sitting at his desk and beginning to do his paperwork.

"Ok Captain"

"Renji call me Byakuya when we are alone...please" A smile rose quickly on Renji face.

"Ok Byakuya, I will not be late" The time went by so fast and it was five already Byakuya looked over at Renji, only to find he had dosed off and was drooling all over his paperwork he was mumbling something but Byakuya couldn't hear it. Byakuya just giggled a little then went back to his ice cold self. He walked over to Renji and could now hear what he was saying.

"Captain, don't sulk, your just jealous cos mines bigger" Renji giggled in his sleep.

"Well bigger isn't always better Renji, if I am not mistaken I am toping" Byakuya said back with his voice a little louder than I would normally be. Renji woke up from the contacted of his Captain fist on his arm.

"What was that for" Renji questioned

"It was either that or no sex for a week" Byakuya replied calmly

"Your evil, you know that" Renji said rubbing his arm.

"Come on the gate will be opening" Byakuya walked out with Renji following. They both walked to the gate in silence and they got greeted by Rukia and Captain Ukitake.

"Good luck you to and no playing around Renji" Captain Ukitake said happily. Byakuya just gave him a nod.

"That captain and I try not too" Renji laughed and placed his hand on the back of his head.

"Good luck Nii-sama" Rukia said and bows, again Byakuya only nod

"Renji... don't die" Rukia said and smiles at him.

"Yeh hell they couldn't kill me even if they tried" Renji patted her on the head.

"Well we are off now, come on Renji" Byakuya and Renji walked through the gate and Jumped out on the other side.

"This is Ichigo's place"

"Yes, I thought you might like to stay here, I know you didn't like it at Urahara's last time"

"Yeh that crazy bastard I swear he drugged me"

"Well that I will see you tomorrow Renji"

"Hey Captain were you going" Renji said and Byakuya turned around

"I am going to get a hotel" Byakuya said and carried on walking away

"Oh ok" Renji said sadly _I was stupid to think he would stay with me anyway._ Renji looked up to see Byakuya flash step away, he turned around and looked up to Ichigo's window. Renji jumped up and landed on the window ledge, Ichigo was there to open it and let him in.

"What are you doing here?"

"Nice to see you to, me and the Captain are on a mission... and I need a place to stay"

"Ok man but only cos you have to, there is a spare room across the hall you can stay there"

"Thanks man"

"Hey were is Byakuya" Renji's head dropped he had just thought of what he was thinking before

"He said he was going to get a hotel"

"Well good luck to him, at this late at night no place will have space, come on i will show you your room"

"Ok thanks again" Renji followed Ichigo to the room, it was nice not too much but not too little either. Ichigo was walking back to his room.

"Hey if Captain can't find anywhere can he stay here"

"Yeh sure but he will have to share a room with you, he's staying with me"

"Thanks man"

Back with Byakuya and his hotel hunt and he wasn't getting any luck.

"Sorry Mr Kuchiki we are full try the hotel next door they might have a room"

"Ok thanks"

Next door

"Sorry sir we are full have you tried next door" Byakuya losing his temper.

"Yes they sent me here, thanks anyway"

Byakuya was walking around and looked up at the stars. _It looks like I will have to Urahara's _he thought to himself.

Byakuya was on his way to Urahara's when his Phone rang

"Hello"

"Hey Byakuya it's me"

"Renji what wrong"

"Well I was talking to Ichigo and he said it would be hard to find a hotel and said that you could stay here if you want"

"Well I was going to Urahara's but if he's ok with it I will take his offer"

"WOOOO YES" Renji screamed down the phone defining Byakuya in the process, and then hinging up. _He hung up on me _Byakuya thought to himself. He turned around and flash stepped to Ichigo's house, like a noble he didn't climb through the window he knocked on the door.

"Hello" Yuzu answered

"Hello is Ku..Ichigo here"

"Yeh sure come in..." Yuzu couldn't finish that sentence; she had no clue who she was looking at.

"Byakuya" So Byakuya finished the sentence for her.

"Come in Byakuya "Byakuya walked in looked at over and Karin she was shouting at the TV.

"Don't mind her she always dose that"

"Are you one of Ichigo's friends I haven't seen you before"

"Well I wouldn't say friend, I am Rukia's Brother" Yuzu face just lit up and Byakuya got a little scared.

"No way so Your Byakuya Kuchiki, your Rukia's Brother, she's told me lots about you"

"Really" Byakuya was shocked that Rukia talked about him so much, he though she hated him.

"Yuzu what's all the noise about" Ichigo yelled down the stairs

"Kuchiki-sama is here" You could hear sounds of footsteps running around and then suddenly two boys were at the bottom of the stairs

"Captain when, did you get here"

"Just a second ago" Byakuya was quite he had never been in a human home before and it was starting to creep him out.

"Well ya can stay, but you will have to share a room with Renji, unless you want the closet"

"The room with Renji will be fine thanks" _I will never stay in a closet I am noble learn your place boy. Byakuya _wanted to say that out load so badly be he was letting him stay so he controlled himself.

"Well you guys can do what you want I am going for a bath" Ichigo said and walked up stairs.

"Hey Captain come up here" Byakuya looked up to see Renji at the top of the stairs waving at him. Byakuya walked slowing up to join Renji.

"Where are we going?"

"This is where we are staying" Renji opened the door and let Byakuya walk in first.

"Well it's is a little small" Renji just laughed

"Yeh but not everyone is noble like you Byakuya" Renji wrapped his arms around Byakuya waste and pulled him back in to his embrace.

"Renji.. we can't" Byakuya tried to get out of Renji's embrace but he wasn't getting anywhere Renji just held him harder.

"Why, we are alone"

"We are in someone else's house"

"Yeh its only Ichigo he will find out sometime anyway"

"Renji.." Renji could see Byakuya wasn't happy so he let go

"Thank you"

"I wasn't going to do anything I just wanted a hug" Renji gave him the puppy eyes and Byakuya felt so guilty so he pressed himself in to Renji's chest waiting for strong arms to pull him in even further, and they did. The two males just stud there for a while, but moved apart suddenly when they heard Ichigo's footsteps.

"You can have a bath or shower if you want" Byakuya and Renji looked at each other then back at Ichigo.

"Yeh k thanks man I could do with a bath, this gigai is pissing me off" Ichigo went off to his room and Renji went to the Bathroom leaving Byakuya alone, It had been one hour and Renji was still in the shower, Byakuya had to investigate. He walked to the door and opened it slowly to find Renji in the bath, his hair was down he eyes were closed and he was stroking himself, Byakuya didn't know if he should walk in or walk away, but pain in between his legs answered that question for him. He locked the door and walked closer to Renji went to his knees and stroked his chest.

"Arrr you made me jump" Renji was looking Byakuya straight in the eyes

"You should lock the door anyone could have walked in"

"I'm not shy, lots of people have seen me naked before" Byakuya lowered his head like he was sad about what the red head had just said.

"What's wrong Byakuya?"

"Your mine I don't want anyone else looking at you" Byakuya burst out about to cry. _Why do I feel like this._

"Come here" Renji puts one arm around him and pulls him closer to whisper in his ear.

"Get in with me"

"What we can't"

"You locked the door, so why not" But what they didn't know was the door could be opened from the outside as well, it was something Ichigo's dad put on because he always fell asleep in the bath.

"Well ok" Byakuya got undressed and climbed in they were facing each other at first until Renji turned Byakuya around and made him lie back on his chest.

"This is nice" Renji said half asleep

"Yes it is quite nice we should to this more often" Renji's eyes opened did he just hear Byakuya say what he thought he said.

"Yeh whatever you say" Byakuya could feel Renji getting hard and it started to get him aroused. Renji watched as Byakuya pressed back in to him further and he started to get hard. Renji brought his arms down from the side of the bath to place them on Byakuya thighs.

"ARRRH, Renji" Byakuya moaned at the touch of Renji's hands, but he wanted more.

"Renji please...please" It only took those words from Renji to wrap his had around Byakuya now fully hard-on and move in up and down movements.

"Yes Renji, so good" Byakuya moaned even loader and that time Ichigo hear it.

"What the hell was that" He paused the movie got out of bed and walked to the bathroom, pressing his ear up to the door he hear more moans and undid the lock and opened the door a little bit to see Byakuya and Renji in the bath, but they were not bathing.

"Arrr Renji, feels so good, more" Renji did was he was told which caused Byakuya to fling his head back and thrust in to Renji's hand, it only took a couple more of them to get Byakuya to cum all over Renji's hand. Ichigo couldn't believe what he had seen.

"What the hell are you two doing" Ichigo yelled and swung the door open. Both men look at Ichigo, Renji wrapped his arms around Byakuya to try and cover him since he was being covered by Byakuya's body.

"What the hell Ichigo knock would you" Ichigo just stud there staring wanting to scream but no words were coming from his mouth.

"You two together" Was all he could say

"Yeh got a problem with it" Renji gave him a death look that he was leaning from Byakuya, and Byakuya pulled his leg up to his chest to cover himself even more.

"No I don't have a problem I guess"

"Well get out then" Byakuya yelled finally not bothered about his nakedness Ichigo had seen him now so what was the point hiding.

"This is my house, I can do what I want" Ichigo just sat on the floor to prove a point.

"Anyway we are all guys so why are you embarrassed" He asked Byakuya, not really expecting any answer back

"Well, no one other that Renji and Hisana have seen me naked before" Byakuya blushed a little and sank back in to Renji.

"Oh really, not even your parents" Ichigo was a little interested in Byakuya past.

"Well my parents died when I was young so my grandfather raised me but I never saw much of him so I had to look after myself" Renji pulled him back in to a embrace

"You poor little thing, I will look after you"

"Renji..." Byakuya turned around and kissed Renji, it was soft and long.

"Arrr that's gross, stop it stop it"

"I thought you said you didn't mind" Renji said with a grin over his face, he had Byakuya sitting on him.

"Yeh I am ok with you two being together but don't go making out in front of me" Renji burst out laughing.

"Arr poor Ichigo he is scared of a little guy on guy"

"No I am not"

"Yes you are"

"Prove it by having a threesome with me and Renji" Byakuya said calmly

"WHAT!" Both Renji and Ichigo screaming at the same time. Byakuya trying to control himself but it failed and he laughed a little.

"You should have seen your face then Renji"

"ARRR he is laughing" Ichigo is in more shock with that than what Byakuya had just said.

"That's not funny Byakuya you gave me a heart attack"

"Well I will have to kiss it all better" Byakuya kissed Renji chest where his heart would be "There you go all better"

"Don't ever say that again"

"Why"

"Because, NO ONE AND I MEAN NO ONE, IS EVER GOING TO FUCK YOU, ONLY ME" Byakuya eyes widened at Renji's words.

"Renji..." It was all too much for Ichigo he had fainted and was now lying on the floor. The two males saw it as there chance to get out and get dressed before he woke up.

Byakuya and Renji were now in bed and letting sleep take them away, Byakuya was tightly snuggled in to Renji's arms and they fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Renji was awake before Byakuya which was strange because it was normally the other way around. Renji looked down at his lover, he was so beautiful when he slept and Renji couldn't resist running his fingers through his hair. Byakuya started to move and Renji stopped.

"Sorry did I wake you" Renji asked in a calm voice

"No, it's ok" Byakuya looked up and their eyes both met. Byakuya could see something was bothering Renji, he would not have been up otherwise.

"Renji are you ok"

"Yeh I'm fine, why?"

"You look like something is bothering you; you would tell me if there was something right?" Renji just signed and looked down. The room was silent for a while and then Renji found the courage to say what was on this mind.

"Why don't you ever let me top Byakuya" Renji ask quietly still looking down. Byakuya was shocked at what Renji said. _'Was something like that bothering him this much' _he thought.

"Do you want to top tonight Renji?" Byakuya smiled at his lover

"Would you let me?" Renji was trying not to show how happy he was

"Yes I would, unless you can't wait and want it now" Byakuya started to get up of Renji and fell backwards on the bed so he was now lying on his back, all Renji could do was watch as Byakuya opened his legs and put his hand down his boxers. It was as if he was trying to seduce Renji.

"Renji, I am all yours" Renji didn't have to be asked he got up and was on top on Byakuya slowly taking his boxers off. Renji was getting hard just at the site of a very hard naked Byakuya spread out under him and stroking himself. Renji got up and was stud over the top of Byakuya slowly pushed down his boxer until they were around his feet. Renji kicked his boxer back and they hit the wall, just before Byakuya had grabbed his legs and pulled him down so he was sat on him.

"Are you sure you are ok with this" Renji asked, he would not take someone that didn't want it

"Yes I want you inside me, but be gentle, please" Byakuya was a little scared because he had never been taken before

"I won't hurt you"

"Renji, this is my first time" Byakuya tried to hide his face by turning it to one side

"You have never been taken before" Renji smiled and turned Byakuya face so they were looking at each other.

"That's nothing to be embarrassed about, I kinda like it, you know, that I am your first" Renji bent down and kissed him it wasn't hard but it was full of passion.

After preparing him for about 15 minutes to make sure that Byakuya would feel as less pain as possible they were both panting very fast and coved in sweat and pre cum. Renji spread Byakuya's legs wider and pressed his member against Byakuya's entrance.

"May... I... go... in" Renji panted but he thought it would be better if he ask instead of just doing it.

"Yes" Was all Byakuya could manage to say, he had never felt like this before and Renji was the one that was making feel like this, he loved Renji move than ever at that moment.

"Arrr" Byakuya scream when Renji entered him fully in one thrust. It wasn't long before Renji found that spot in Byakuya that made him scream as load as he could and cum all over him. Renji came just after moaning Byakuya's name. Renji fell on Byakuya, they didn't move for a while until Renji pulled out of him and rolled next to him.

"Wow that was... WOW" Byakuya said as his breathing came back down to normally

"Yeh it was, Good morning Byakuya" Renji looked over at Byakuya and kissed him.

"A little more than a kiss good morning, don't you think"

"Oh shut up Byakuya you liked it" Renji got up and laid his clothes out, he would have to have a good shower this morning.

"I wasn't complaining, merely stating a fact" Byakuya got out of bed and looked down when he felt cum run down his leg.

"You get used to that, I love you, you know that" Renji walked over to him and kissed him before he headed out the door to the shower with Byakuya following him.

After they had done cleaning themselves up and got dressed, they went on the hunt for hollows. It wasn't long before they ran in to a huge hollow; Byakuya was just about to get Senbonzakura out when Renji grabbed his arm.

"Can I kill this one, Pretty please, with me on top" Renji grinned and realised Zambimaru

"Sure" Byakuya just shook his head and smirked, Renji was not going to let him forget that morning. Renji killed the hollow and walked back over to Byakuya.

"You just look so cute I can't have you getting hurt"

This went on for half of the day and Byakuya had not kill one hollow yet, Here was his chance there was one coming his way he got Senbonzakura out but Renji was next to him and was just about to say the line again when Byakuya flashed stepped and sliced the hollow in half. Byakuya landed back behind Renji and all Renji did was look at him over his shoulder.

"Forgive me Renji" He whispered into Renji's ear, "But as you said you're just too damned cute and I can't think of anything but how much I want to be in bed with you, kissing both of us breathless and fucking the hell out of you, I had to kill something" Renji shivered at the words Byakuya just said. _'He is noble he never says anything like that, where did that come from' _Renji thought. Renji phone bleeped to tell him a hollow was near; he flipped the screen open and looked where it was coming from. They both ran to where the hollow was, but nothing was there.

"There's nothing here"

"It seems as if the phone was wrong, come Renji we are going home" Byakuya started to walk away.

"Home don't you meant back to Ichigo's"

"No, I have just received a message that is asking us to come back to the soul society" Byakuya opened the door back to the soul society right there and walked through.

"Well ok I guess saying bye to Ichigo will have to wait" Renji walked after his captain the door shut after them and they walked out of it in the soul society.

"Renji, I have a meeting to go to, can you do your paper work"

"Yeh sure, I didn't know there was a captains meeting today"

"There is not, it's a family meeting" Byakuya said not so happy about it himself

"Why what's wrong" Renji asked worriedly

"I think they have found out about us" Byakuya said sadly, he knew what they would say and he didn't like it.

"What will they do?"

"I am not quite sure, but don't worry I will fix it, they didn't make me the head of the family for no reason" Byakuya smiled at him and then was gone.

Renji walked back to squad 6 and was doing paper work for the rest of the day. He was done and went to find Byakuya, he was gone all day and it was worrying Renji. Renji walked to the Kuchiki manor and Knocked on the door. A young lady answered and asked him what he required.

"Is Bya.. Captain Kuchiki here"

"Yes he is do you need to see him" She asked

"Armm well no, but I was wondering if he is ok, can I come in and see him please"

"Yes, the master is up those stairs and turn right and right again" She pointed out

"Thank you" Renji said and made his way up the stairs, he stopped at the he heard music coming from the direction he was told to go in. Renji was interested in the music and followed it. It led him to a room over the far side of the Kuchiki manor. Renji opened the door slowly to find the most beautiful site ever.

It was Byakuya in a suit with his hair out of its Kenseikan, playing the piano and what was even more beautiful he was singing 'Yozora no Kawa'. Renji made his was over to Byakuya. He pulled his hair out so it was flowing over his shoulders and stud next to him. Byakuya stopped, looked up and smiled.

"That was beautiful; I never knew you could play the piano and sing, why didn't you tell me?"

"Because you never asked, what are you doing here?"

"Nothing, do I need a reason to come see you"

"No you don't"

"How did the meeting go?"

"It was fine; they don't know about us, it was just a normal family meeting"

"Ok can you play that song again" Renji asked

"Yes sure, come lie down" Byakuya patted the piano and Renji got on and lay down his hair running everywhere like ink on paper. Byakuya started playing and singing 'Yozora no Kawa'. Byakuya sang the whole song to Renji as he drifted asleep listening to his lover's voice.

"This is our song Renji" Byakuya ran his hands through Renji's hair and kissed his forehead. Byakuya picked Renji up bridal style and carried him to his bedroom. It took a little longer than he thought because Renji was a little heavy, but he got there and undressed Renji and himself and got in to bed. Byakuya was snuggled up to Renji and fast asleep in no time, waiting for the next day to come.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Byakuya woke up to the feel of the bed moving, he looked up to see Renji getting up very slowly.

"Renji, were you going?"

"No where I was trying not to wake you up"

"It's ok I would love to wake up with you"

"Really" Renji looked down at Byakuya who was laying across the hole bed with only a thin sheet coving him.

Renji and Byakuya resisted each other enough to get dressed and make it in to the office without touching each other, but it didn't last long. Byakuya was doing his work like always when he felt two arms wrap around his neck, he lent back in to Renji and signed.

"Love you Byakuya" Renji kissed his forehead

"Love you to Renji"

Their relationship went on like this for 3 months. They managed only to touch each other in either Renji' place or Byakuya's manor, touching in work was not allowed. Renji found that out the hard why when they almost got caught by Captain Ukitake one morning.

Something was strange about squad six lately. Byakuya and Renji were finding frequent romantic, sensual, and arousing Bedroom and garden scenes done up all over squad six. But as usual Byakuya just ignored them and carried on his daily work.

It was around Lunch and Renji's head had hit the table. Byakuya could hear some fait moaning and groaning about how boring Renji though his paper work was. Byakuya looked over at the clock it was 5 minutes to lunch, Byakuya was feeling happy and kind, so he decided to let Renji go early.

"Renji you may soon early if you want" Byakuya said without even looking up

"Yes thanks captain" Renji yelled and ran out the door

Lunch was normally 1 hour but Byakuya knew that Renji would be late, but he was never this late it was almost 2 hours past his lunch break. _What could he be doing_? Byakuya thought to himself

2 hours and 45 minutes late, but Renji finally walked in to the office, his robed hanging lower than they should be and he was all sweaty and tired out. When he looked back and Ichigo was at the door.

"Thanks for that Renji" Ichigo said out of breathe

"It's ok I needed it" Renji panted

"Cya Renji" Ichigo said and flashed stepped out. Renji closed the door and walked over to his desk were he just flopped down on his chair. That's when Byakuya saw it. He notices a hike on Renji's ass. He started too worried that Ichigo had put it there. But Byakuya failed to remember it was him that gave Renji the hike because. A) He was drunk at the time he did. B) He was in throes of passion and doesn't even remember kissing Renji's ass cheek.

"Renji, what were you doing and please cover you self up" Byakuya said in a harsh tone

"Oh I was out with Ichigo, Sorry captain I thought you didn't mind seeing me naked" Renji joked

"I don't but I do not want to see that thing" Byakuya was trying to control his anger. Renji look at his ass and saw the hike he smiled and remember that night. It was the first time he had ever seen Byakuya drunk, and he enjoyed it.

"Why not" Renji looked confused. _Why would he hate the mark he put on me himself _Byakuya stud up with some force and his chair flew back and hit the wall.

"Why would I want to see a mark that he put on you" Byakuya shouted at Renji

"He?" Renji was still very confused

"Yeh, it's plainly obvious what you and Ichigo have been doing, but don't show it to me" Byakuya clenched his fists and looked down. That's when it hit him. _He things I was cheating on him with Ichigo_

"Captain, I was fighting with Ichigo and you gave me this yesterday" Renji was walking over to Byakuya and was now stud next to his desk.

"Really" Byakuya looked up at Renji

"Yes I would never cheat on you. And with Ichigo, what do you think I am?"

"I'm sorry, I just don't remember giving you that"

"Haha That's because you were drunk when you did it" Byakuya's face went blank

"I was drunk"

"Yes" Renji wrapped him up into an embrace and whispered in to Byakuya's ear "You gave me, the best night of my life"

"I did?"

"Yes you did, now can I go to sleep" Renji asked

"Sure give me your paperwork"

"Thanks" Renji gave Byakuya his paper work and Fell asleep at his desk.

It was very late and Renji felt a hand on his shoulder shaking him.

"Renji wake up"

"Arrr ...no... sleep"

"Renji, I am all hard and naked, I want you" Byakuya said in a low voice. With that Renji shot up and look at Byakuya.

"You said" Renji was very disappointed to see what he saw. "You're not Hard or naked"

"I had to say something to get you up, let go home" Byakuya and Renji left the squad and were on there was to Byakuya's Manor, when Renji stopped.

"Renji what's wrong"

"I feel dizzy" Renji suddenly fell to the floor Byakuya flashed stepped back just in time to catch him.

"RENJI, RENJI" Byakuya yelled. All he could think was _'Renji don't leave me' _Byakuya took Renji to squad 4, where Captain Unohana took him in too a room to look at him. Renji came around a couple of minutes later.

"Where am I" Renji said in a low voice

"You are in Squad 4, Captain Kuchiki brought you here he said you collapsed"

"I collapsed, wh.." Renji couldn't finish he sentence he felt a burning sensation in his abdomen and then threw up all over the floor.

"Hanatarou, could you clean that up please" Unohana asked

"Renji I have given you some pain killers and you need some rest I will come to see you tomorrow" She said to him and left, Letting Byakuya in after her.

"Renji" Byakuya looked at the floor where Hanatarou was just finishing cleaning and he knew what had happened. He let Hanatarou leave and then he said "If you were ill you should have told me, I would have given you the day off"

"I felt fine this morning" Renji moaned

"Well rest is what you need, Sleep Renji, I will be right here if you need me" Byakuya sat down on the chair to the right of Renji's bed and watched as Renji fell into a deep sleep.

"Please be ok" Byakuya whispered


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Byakuya woke up when he heard a moan come from Renji. Byakuya shot up and slid his hand inside of Renji's

"Renji are you ok, does it hurt anywhere" Byakuya asked

"ARRR, Pain" That's all Renji could say, He rolled over on his side a curled up in a ball, that was all that Byakuya needed he saw where Renji was placing his hands trying to stop the pain. Byakuya Forced Renji to lie on his back, then he climbed on his and sat on his legs. Renji couldn't more; the pain was killing him, until he felt it all go away. Renji looked down to see that Byakuya had his hands on his abdomen rubbing it in circular motions.

"The pain, it's gone" Renji said

"I don't know why but its seems to go away when I touch you here" Byakuya said looking up at him. Byakuya suddenly stops, he and Renji look at the door, and it was Captain Unohana. She walked in and stud at Renji bedside.

"Well it seems you boys have taken a liking to each other" she said with a smile. Byakuya started to get of Renji when Renji grabbed him and pulled him back down.

"Don't go the pain will come back" Renji said. Byakuya sat back down and started his hand movements again. It was a while before anyone spoke but it the silence was broken by Unohana.

"I have the results to the test"

"Please tell me what's wrong" Renji said

"It's nothing to bad is it?" Byakuya asked

"Well it's not that bad for Renji health but it is bad news" She looked at the form and took a big sigh.

"It seems Renji was pregnant but he had a miscarriage that is why there is a lot of pain in your abdomen. I am sorry for your loss Renji" She looked up to see that Renji and Byakuya looked very shocked.

"Pregnant" Renji said

"Miscarriage" Byakuya said

"How can I be pregnant I am a man" Renji asked not really believing her

"Men in the soul society can get pregnant, if two very high level reiatsu's meet it can form a child. I know it's very difficult news to take in, I also think you should tell the father" Unohana said

"I'm the father" Byakuya said

"Well I am sorry for your loss, Byakuya, but I will have to get her out of you soon, or bad thing will start to happen to Renji body and health." Unohana said sadly

"Her, I was going to have a little girl" Renji said tears falling from his eyes. Byakuya leaned in and kissed him.

"Renji I have to give you this it will stop the pain" Unohana gave him a injection "I will leave you too alone for a while" She walked out of the room.

"I am sorry Byakuya I killed your little girl" Renji cried

"Shhh its ok, you didn't kill her it was an accident. How were we supposed to know that you where pregnant, let alone take care of her" Byakuya said getting off him and getting in bed next to him. The two men cuddled and talked about what had happened for a little while. Renji and Byakuya had agreed that Unohana would take the baby out of him today, and that they didn't want to see her, it would just be too painful for them both.

Unohana had filled in some formed and had the OR set up for Renji operation. Renji and Byakuya had said there good lucks and that they loved each other. All Byakuya could do now was wait. It was 1 hour after Renji had gone in and Byakuya was starting to worry. The doors opened and Unohana walked out with a smile on her face.

"Is he ok" Byakuya rushed over and asked her

"He will be fine, that is something you both should know though, Please follow me" Byakuya followed her in to Renji room and sat on the chair beside him. Byakuya and Renji kissed each other and held hand, waiting for the new to be told to them.

"The baby was removed, but we have a little problem, It seems that she...had a brother" Byakuya looked down and he couldn't take in any longer he started to cry.

"Byakuya, are you crying" Renji asked

"Yes I am crying, I have just lost my baby girl and now... MY BABY BOY" Byakuya yelled at him

"You really wanted children" Renji asked

"Yes I have always wanted a son and I have just lost my first one" Byakuya said getting off his chair and getting in bed with Renji, resting his head on Renji chest.

"Shh its ok, I am here, you will never lose anyone else, ever again" Renji said running his fingers through Byakuya's long dark hair.

"Who said anything about losing him" Unohana said Byakuya and Renji looked up at her waiting for what was coming. "I said she had a brother and that we had a little problem, but we saved him. Your baby boy Byakuya will be just fine" Unohana said.

"Really thank you, thank you" Byakuya said running his hand over Renji abdomen, where the scar from his operation was.

"You're very welcome; please look after him you too. I will need to check on him again in about 2 weeks. Have fun becoming parents, you may leave when you are ready" Unohana said as she walked out of the door.

Renji and Byakuya were so thrilled that their son had lived. Byakuya could help it he couldn't take his hand of Renji.

"I will take care of him I promise" Renji said smiling at Byakuya. Byakuya finally took his hands of Renji and got out of bed.

"Can we go home Renji" He asked

"Yes let's go home" Renji got up, he felt a little stiff and managed to walk back to the Kuchiki manor.

Byakuya and Renji took the next 2 days off, not even leaving Byakuya bed room, for the whole two days. Renji would sleep on his back and Byakuya would sleep snuggled up to his side with his hand on Renji's abdomen, like he was protecting his baby boy.

Renji wasn't showing yet but they decided they would keep it a secret. Renji had been waking up earlier than normal, and he would watch Byakuya sleep next to him. Renji stroked his hand though Byakuya's long dark silky hair.

"You're so cute when you sleep" Renji said, thinking that Byakuya was asleep

"Cute, well you look cute when you're pregnant" Byakuya said opening his eyes and looking at Renji

"Captain sorry did I wake you"

"No, I was awake just resting my eyes." Byakuya moved and kissed Renji's abdomen.

"Hey don't I get a kiss" Renji said moaning that the baby was getting more attention than him.

"Is someone jealous of the baby!" Byakuya said with a smirk and then kissed his lover.

"Renji, we have to go to work today will you be ok?"

"I will be fine, let's go"

Renji and Byakuya got out of bed and had a shower, there wasn't much point of the shower because Byakuya wouldn't stop talking and holding Renji, so they didn't really have a wash they just stud under the hot water. After their shower Byakuya helped Renji get dressed, even if Renji was protesting and saying that he could do it himself. Byakuya then got dressed himself and they walked out of the bedroom together.

Squad six was the only office where the captain and vice-captain shared an office. The office would normally be quite, the door would always be shut, and everyone in the squad would be down and a little bit scared of their captain. But today was different, Byakuya had music playing in the office and the door was wide open. All the squad members would walk past and take a look inside.

"I wonder what's wrong with the captain, he seem different today" Rui of the squad members asked

"Yeh the door is open and is that music I hear?" Reno said to Rui

"Hey I know this song, it's 'If you're not the one' by Daniel Bedingfield, that's a love song" Hitachi said to Rui and Reno. The three lads just looked at each other as if to say...the captain has lost his mind.

"I know he probably got laid last night and is all in love" Rui said

"Yeh you're probably right" Reno said and they walked off.

"I wonder who he got with"

"Yeh, maybe we can get Renji to ask him, he most likely to tell Renji over us" Hitachi said

The three lads had dropped some work of with captain Ukitake, like they were told to do and were reporting back to the captain, when they heard things coming from his office. All three lads put their ears to the door trying to hear what was being said.

"Hey Byakuya...you don't mind me calling you Byakuya do you?" Renji asked

"No its fine Renji, but only when we are alone, people will start to think things"

"Yeh, even if they are true, although no one would ever believe me if I said that I fell in love with you, we slept together, which were very good if I say so myself and then I end up getting pregnant. They will just think I have lost my m..." Renji was interrupted by Byakuya's lips on his

"That was the best way to tell me to shut up...can you do it again" Renji asked. Byakuya kissed Renji again and again they completely forgot that they were in the office.

"No way, the captain and vice-captain...together" Rui said

"We so have to tell everyone about this" Reno said

"I don't think that will be a good idea, I do like my life and if the captain found out we told something that wasn't ours to tell he will kill us".

"Yeh good point Hitachi" The three boys decided that they wouldn't tell they likes their lives to much just to gamble on them. They left Byakuya and Renji alone in the office as they walked off talking about who they thought would be on top.


End file.
